The invention relates to a filter element for an extractor hood and to an extractor hood
Known filter elements in extractor hoods for filtering out or separating odorous substances generally comprise a design whereby a filter material mat consisting of foam and charged with active carbon is encased with a non-woven fabric. The active carbon mat can herewith be placed in a plastic frame, to which the non-woven fabric material is welded on the upper side and the lower side.
One disadvantage of these known odor filters in extractor hoods consists in the size of the effective filter surface, over which the air to be cleaned can enter the filter material mat, being small. In order consequently to realize adequate cleaning of the air of odorous substances, it may therefore be necessary to provide several filter elements. This can however not be realized or only conditionally on account of the installation space available in the extractor hood. Alternatively, the height or thickness of the filter material mat can be selected to be large. This results, though, in increased air resistance, which in turn results in increased noise development.